


of blue seas and pink sunsets

by sungieplum



Series: of metaphors and similes [1]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungieplum/pseuds/sungieplum
Summary: “I could hear my heart beating. I could hear everyone’s heart. I could hear the human noise we sat there making, not one of us moving, not even when the room went dark.”— What We Talk About When We Talk About Love, Raymond Carver
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: of metaphors and similes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	of blue seas and pink sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> another friends to lovers! chenji au bc why not? this one has filo culture references, but the story remains understandable all the same. this also has different book and movie references! a little game: find the toy story reference. 
> 
> enjoy!

🌊

Chenle mostly have nothing to say about the sea. Not quite a fan of it. The dark, deep waters seem enough reason to stay away from it. 

But even someone like him can’t deny the beauty that there is in the sea. The beauty that anyone would fight to capture, by all means of art. Just like his beauty. 

He was like the sea. The mysteries surrounding him and the depth to him that has always been unexplored is one that relates him to that certain body of water. His similarities with it were uncanny, to the point that Chenle jokes that he was a demigod, maybe a son of Poseidon with a human. 

And he would only smile, always. A soft “ridiculous” to make Chenle laugh even more. He knew how smitten Chenle is with the Greek mythology. Him, not so much. 

He was rather quiet, like the calm seas before the storm. It has always been like that. Chenle wonders if he’ll ever get to see the storm within him. He hopes not. 

Because truth be told, if Chenle’s afraid of anything, it would be the stormy seas. 

🌊

Unfortunately for him, Chenle does see it. Fairly quickly, he might add. 

Chenle never expected for it to be so soon. And so out of the blue. They were just working on an electronics performance task when he suddenly walks out. The rage wasn’t even verbal, it was just there. The rage was just felt. 

Chenle felt afraid. Torn between wanting to run after him and giving him space, he messages him instead. 

**[ chi ]**

**smth wrong?**

No reply. Chenle thinks of it as him needing space. There’s nothing wrong about needing space. Chenle does wish that he should’ve asked him instead of just walking away, though.

He calls his Kuya Mark. Mark would know what to do. “Oh, Lele.” 

“Hi, Kuya. Am I interrupting something?” 

“No, of course not. What is it?” 

“He’s mad.” 

Chenle doesn’t even need to say his name. Mark knows immediately. He’s smart like that. “Why?” 

“I don’t know why! He just walked out.” Chenle fiddles with his almost empty ballpen. “Do you think I should follow him?”

“He probably needs space, Le. He’ll come around. And I’m sure that you’ll be the one he’ll talk to about it. You’re best friends, right?” 

Best friends. Right. 

“Yes— yes, of course. Thank you, Kuya. I was just taken aback. I’ll hang up now,” he says before ending the call. 

Chenle sighs, looking blankly at his board. He’s worried, but he knows that he would indeed come around. He’s open in a way like that. 

Chenle just hopes it’s soon. 

🌅

Sunsets. Jisung had always liked sunsets. Pink sunsets to be specific. It’s like a gentle reminder that the day is done and it’s time to rest. It’s peace, and so he is. 

He’s like the sunset. A pink sunset to be exact, because Jisung likes him. He glows in a way, and Jisung has to stop staring at him for too long. It’s rather painful, honestly. 

They’re best friends. Not _childhood_ childhood best friends, but enough years to know about each other. Jisung would use the word intimately, only if his heart doesn’t hurt at the mere mention of it. 

He never asked for it. He’d rather not, actually. It’s all so scary. And when he walked out earlier, it wasn’t out of rage. It’s out of hurt. 

Jisung wishes he could get away and stare at the sunset, the actual sunset. The sunset near him hurts him too much. 

His phone beeped, a message from him. 

**[ chi ]**

**i bought 4 new books**

**read them with me?**

Jisung almost smiles. Props for him to know what exactly he likes. It’s so unfair. He texts back. 

_[ ji ]_

_sleepover?_

**[ chi ]**

**if u want**

**ma’s making _adobo_ **

_[ ji ]_

_i’ll be there_

Jisung stands up and gazes at the orange sky. Maybe that pink sunset could wait.

🌅

_It’s unfair_ , Jisung thinks once again as he stares at the smile on his face. The cheek whiskers double the damage for him, too. 

“You’ve been out of it all day,” he says, and Jisung has to agree. He’s not acting like himself. He gives him a small smile. 

He doesn’t say anything though. He lies on the floor instead while he stares down at him from his bed. The look he gives is rather concerned, but not pity. He’s grateful for that. 

“Don’t lay there. It’s cold,” he scolds him and he only smiles lazily. 

“It’s not cold. The carpet is warm.”

“I’m warmer,” the male says and Jisung swears his heart skipped a bit. _Puta_. 

He pretends not to understand. “You’re not a carpet,” he says dumbly. 

“I meant cuddle me, stupid,” he rolls his eyes at him. 

And how could he refuse that? Jisung sighs and does his best to get up before he lies next to him, proving his statement through. He _is_ warmer. 

And it’s so comfortable… It’s as if it’s the first time they shared the bed.

Not really.

They’ve shared it since they were like 5th grade, and since 9th grade, Jisung finds it both painful and comfortable because he, he’s just so, so cuddly. It’s bittersweet, Jisung thinks. 

He’s now spooning him. “Ji?” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you remember the last line of that book we read?” 

“ _‘Darling,’ replied Valentine, ‘has not the count just told us that all human wisdom is summed up in two words? — ‘Wait and hope,’_ ” Jisung recites almost automatically. Jisung barely remembers the title, but he has a thing for the opening and closing lines of a book. Unbelievable, but Jisung likes to think that he’s rather a hopeless romantic when it comes to books. And of course, he knows that. 

He smiles. “Wait and hope, Ji. Wait for the unexpected and hope for the best. It’ll get better soon. Everything will.” 

_No, it won’t_ , Jisung thinks, but he doesn’t want to break the atmosphere. He barely nods. 

“It will,” he says in a breath, a lie heavy on his tongue. 

🌊

Jisung has fallen asleep in his arms and Chenle likes it. He’s a bit colder than usual, but it’s okay. His main priority is keeping him warm. 

Chenle never expected Jisung to agree so easily on a sleepover. He’s rather a stubborn kid, and with the situation earlier, Chenle thought he’d rather be alone. He was wrong. 

That’s the thing about Jisung. He’s always unpredictable. Chenle could never guess what he’d do with a particular happening, because Jisung has many opposing beliefs that clashes with his personality and has different takes on a situation.

He doesn’t mind, of course. He prefers this Jisung who’s snoring in his arm than a Jisung who walks out on him and ignores him. 

His thoughts are cut off by a grunt, a bit of movement and Jisung wakes up with his squinted eyes. 

“Go back to sleep, Sung. It’s…” He glances at his watch. “4AM. It’s a holiday tomorrow.” 

Jisung rubs his eyes. “Why are you awake?” 

“I can’t sleep.” Jisung gives him a stink eye. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s not coming back. I just made the mistake of drinking coffee.” 

Jisung pouts and unknowingly gets closer. Chenle smiles at that. “Go to sleep, Chi.” 

“I’m trying.” 

“So you’re awake this whole time? With no one to talk to?” Jisung asks with incredulity. Chenle laughs. 

“Yes.” 

Jisung is suddenly awake. “I’ll talk to you until you fall asleep.” 

And Chenle does. A warm, comfortable feeling settled in his chest as he talked and talked, until he wakes up at 2PM the next day, unknowing of when he fell asleep and where’s the body beside him. 

The sheets are still warm, meaning that Jisung just got up. This gives Chenle a feeling of relief. He doesn’t really want Jisung to leave yet. 

He’s comfortable with Jisung around. After all, they’re best friends. 

_Right. Best friends_. 

🌊

Jisung is back to normal a week later, and Chenle knows this. Chenle knows, because the younger is reciting embarrassing romance one liners to him while the people near them laughs at his red cheeks. 

“ _I’m just a boy, standing in front of… well, another boy, asking him to love me,_ ” Jisung says out loud and Chenle feels his cheeks burn. 

It’s not the original line, but Jisung made it so to fit them and well, Chenle’s not really sure what to feel. 

“He’s asking you, answer him!” His Kuya Hyuck butts in, and it’s Jisung’s turn to blush. 

“I was just teasing him!” Jisung says, shouted even, his cheeks not cooling any moment soon. Chenle’s just glad that he’s not the only one affected. 

Jaemin scoffs. “You two are painfully oblivious.” 

That makes Chenle furrow his eyebrows while Jisung almost tackles Jaemin just to shut him up. Jeno laughs amongst it all. Renjun gives them a look that seems to say ‘I don’t know these people.’ 

Mark, well, Mark nudges him. Chenle turns to him and he sees him raise a brow. “You can’t tell me you felt nothing,” Mark whispers.

Chenle doesn’t answer and averts his gaze instead. He doesn’t answer, because it’s true. He did feel something. He’s just not sure if talking about it is the smartest thing to do. 

Because talking about it means accepting it. And he’s not sure if he could accept it yet. He’s tried so hard to deny it— he’s not breaking his walls now. 

“Ji, one more,” Renjun asks, because unlike them, Renjun actually enjoys the one liners Jisung speaks. He’s a sap. 

Jisung’s mouth form an ‘o’. “Oh, right! Here’s one more.” He clears his throat and ends up having Mark giggle. “ _If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark._ ” 

“Ooh, Shakespearean.” 

Chenle laughs at that. “ _Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, my Romeo?_ ”

“ _Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodbye ‘til ‘morrow_ ,” Hyuck laughs as he stands on his chair and makes fancy gestures, Mark holding the chair steady to keep him from falling. 

“That’s not even in order!” Jisung states, appalled. Chenle laughs at him. 

Jisung glares at him, half-heartedly. “Blegh. Hey, read me that one last line! The one that I agree with,” he says instead, and Jisung stops glaring at him. 

Jisung takes a breath, his eyes locking with Chenle’s. 

“ _I could hear my heart beating. I could hear everyone’s heart. I could hear the human noise we sat there making, not one of us moving, not even when the room went dark_.”

Silence. 

Only the soft ‘wow’ from Jaemin. 

And truth be told, Chenle feels his heart beating. Loud. Painful. _Oh, God._

🌅

“... _happiness was but the occasional episode in a general drama of pain_.” 

This is one of Jisung’s favorite last line. It summarizes his life in twelve words, and even how depressing may it sound, he likes it that much. 

Just like how he likes Chenle. Chenle’s the happiness he has, occasionally, in the middle of his unexplainable pain. It’s rather funny, the way Chenle made him both happy and hurt. 

He doesn’t mind. He has long accepted that _them_ (him and Chenle), will never happen. He can’t risk their friendship. Ah, the cons of liking your best friend. 

Speaking of best friend, Chenle calls him at that very moment. _Scary_ , Jisung thinks. 

“Hm?” 

“Hi. Uhm, question. Will you actually try to enjoy IWAG with us this year?” 

Jisung laughs at that. “I’ll try to. It’s next month, isn’t it?” 

“Well, 2 weeks to be exact. I’m so excited! My favorite band’s playing on the opening night, so we just have to go.” He hears Chenle gush. “Promise me you’ll actually pay attention to your surroundings.” 

Jisung isn’t sure if he can, but like the first time, he says, “I’ll try.” 

“Okay, that sounds promising. Kuya Jaemin got us a place to watch the fireworks! It’s their clinic’s rooftop. God, I love Mrs. Na.” 

Jisung smiles at his enthusiasm. “That sounds nice. I can’t wait,” he says, just for the sake of it. He can actually feel Chenle beaming. 

“That sounds sarcastic, but I’ll take it. I’ll hang up now! I’m sure you’re probably reading something.” 

Jisung laughs because yes, I am reading something. He puts the phone down and reads again, the thought of IWAG lingering in his mind. It’s eventful and crowded, so Jisung could only imagine the amount of people that’ll be up in his personal space. 

See, if life is a book, the IWAG will be that one major event where everything and anything could happen. Apparently, it’s a festival of lights in their place, the whole town covered in Christmas lights with a live band playing in the lagoon. It’s where everybody gets soaked by the fountain voluntarily just to vibe to the band. 

It’s also that major event where couples or almost couples makes memories, from the different rides and a bit of _perya_. 

And for friends, well, it’s the time where they spend money endless for a whole week until Christmas Eve. The whole place is filled with stalls, booths and it would be a bit of a mission to not be tempted by different delicacies. The Christmas spirit is present, so there’s _puto bumbong,_ a purple sticky rice in easier terms, and _bibingka_. The last one’s a bit harder to explain, but it’s dessert nonetheless. 

There’s different kinds of sounds blending, the live singing throwing someone off once in a while, but all in all, the whole event is fun. 

And Jisung can’t deny that. It is fun, but not something he enjoys. He doesn’t like rides— thanks to his fear of heights— and he doesn’t like spending money that much. He eats, but that’s the most he’d do. He’d stay and listen for the first four songs of the first band, but then he’d isolate himself and read instead. He isn’t just a people person, and his friends understand that. 

However, it is their Kuya Mark’s last year in Senior High, and he might move to the city for college. Not that it’s far, but meeting up might be a hassle. So, Jisung figures, he might as well enjoy this year’s IWAG.

Who knows? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

🌅

Correction: It _is_ the best. 

Jisung and the others are currently in the rooftop, waiting for the fireworks. They are counting down now, the voice of the MC booming all over the place. It’s fun, small talks as they wait. Chenle’s leaning on his arm, whining that he’s hungry. 

“Just a few more minutes. We’ll eat after. Do you want sweet corn?” 

Chenle thinks about it. “I’d like _siomai_.” 

“Yeah, with the amount of soy sauce you put in it, your kidneys would be eternally grateful.” This earned a punch on his arm, but he laughs nonetheless. 

“Meanie. At least I don’t flood my _siomai_ in garlic.”

Jisung scoffs. “Flooding it in garlic is the best way to eat it, I’d let you know.” 

Chenle just rolls his eyes at him, leaning on his arm again. He reasons it’s because he’s tired of standing up, and _oh my god, how much longer?_

Chenle’s question is answered fairly quickly. The sudden pop of the fireworks made Jisung flinch, resulting to a laughing Chenle. The others laughed as well, but they moved on pretty fast. Chenle, however, is still laughing. 

“You’re such a baby,” he laughs. Jisung puffs his cheeks unintentionally and Chenle laughs even more. He tiptoes and pats his head for a while, unknowing of their distance (the lack of, rather.) 

But Jisung notices. His breath hitches, his heart seems like it’s caught in his throat. It’s the first that Jisung feels chaotic around Chenle, and suddenly, he doesn’t know how to act. 

Chenle looks at him, straight in his eyes, and Jisung could only think, _“What the fuck. The fucking irony. How could I read about this for thousand of times and still not know what to do?”_

What comes out of his mouth, however is, “ _Siomai_.” 

“Huh?” Chenle asks him, confused, because _who the fuck blurts out food in the middle of a fucking moment?_

If, this is a moment. 

“ _Siomai_. Kuya RJ’s craving for _siomai_ ,” Jisung says, and points to Renjun who’s whining about hunger. 

Chenle steps back. “Right. _Siomai_.” 

They look at each other awkwardly, silence between them. However, when Chenle giggles, Jisung couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“That was awkward. Let’s not do that again,” Chenle says and even though he’s still grinning, Jisung feels a pang of pain in his chest.

Because he, no matter how much he had read it, would very much do that again. 

🌊

A fool. That’s what Chenle is. A fool who lacks brain to mouth and brain to body filter. 

He’s not actually oblivious, as Jaemin would like to say. He notices the disappointment in Jisung when he says to never do that… that moment again. He hears the fairly loud and quick beating of the younger’s heart. He’s not oblivious. 

He just ignores it. 

As they say, ignorance is a bliss, and Chenle tends to stick with that at certain times. This time, however, not that effective. _What a mess._

He glances at the male who is now tuning out everyone by reading his book. He’s much more handsome today than usual, Chenle notices, seeing as he actually made himself presentable. Usually he’s just wearing hoodies over and over again, but tonight he had actually put effort on how he looks. 

But then, Jisung always looks good. 

Chenle knows and acknowledges that fact, even with how much he teases the younger that he’s more handsome. There’s just something about those eyes that makes him rather attractive and just his overall appearance. 

“Chi?”

Chenle snaps out of his reverie. “Hm?”

“Do you think aliens exist? I think they do.”

Chenle laughs at the randomness of the question. He clears his throat after. “I don’t know. Isn’t Kuya Renjun your go-to person when it comes to this topic?” 

“His boyfriends dragged him away,” Jisung pouts. Chenle finally pays attention to his surroundings, and found out that their friends have left them. 

“Ji, where are they?” 

Jisung shrugs. “Probably the lagoon. They said the first band’s already playing.” 

“Shit! Let’s go now,” Chenle says and it earns a confused expression from Jisung who shrugs after a while. 

They made their way to the lagoon (not easy, there’s a lot of people), and spotted a bright pink hair from afar. Probably Jaemin. 

“Wow, took you long enough,” their Kuya Hyuck says as they arrive, Chenle glaring at them. 

“You left us!” 

“We didn’t! You two weren’t just paying attention!” Renjun says, and Chenle rolls his eyes at that. 

Okay, so he may have gotten carried away by staring at Jisung. So what? _They still should’ve waited for us._

Jisung smiles cheekily. “At least we got exercise. We had to run.” 

Jeno laughs at them, Jaemin offering a pack of Nova to Jisung. “Eat up,” Jeno says and laughs again. Chenle only looks at him weirdly. 

The seven of them talked for a few minutes, getting interrupted by a greeting of the first band. Minutes later and the seven has abandoned all sense and has let themselves just feel the music. 

_Feel_. This time Chenle doesn’t let his thoughts get in the way and just let himself feel, laughing at his friends trying to slow dance as 5. He could feel Jisung beside him laughing as well.

He glances at the male, only to see Jisung already staring at him. He smiles. 

_Sa ilalim ng puting ilaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

_Pakinggan mo ang aking sigaw_

_Sa dilaw na buwan_

He could see Jisung mouthing the words, feel Jisung’s laugh amongst the loud crowd singing along to the song. It was fascinating how there’s probably tens or hundreds of people around him and yet all he could see, hear and feel is Jisung. 

_Ang iyong ganda'y umaabot sa buwan_

_Ang tibok ng puso'y rinig sa kalawakan_

_At bumabalik_

_Dito sa akin_

_Ikaw ang mahal_

_Ikaw lang ang mamahalin_

_Pakinggan ang puso't damdamin_

_Damdamin aking damdamin_

_Damdamin aking damdamin. Feel my feelings._

_Please_. 

🌅

_Please_. 

_Feel my feelings, Chenle. Feel everything._

With one last gulp, he closes their distance, a soft peck on Chenle’s lips. 

The gesture did not last long, mere seconds, but the feelings did. The ghost of a kiss lingering in his lips, torn between smiling and crying. 

Chenle looks dazed, his eyes staring straight at Jisung’s. _Oh, god. I want to kiss him again._

“ _Sa dilaw na buwan!_ ” Their Kuya Hyuck sings along, almost a shout, snaps them out of the moment. They both laugh awkwardly at that. 

Their awkwardness increases however, when they see most of the people around them slow dancing. Jisung clears his throat. 

“Shall— shall we dance?” 

Chenle looks taken aback, but takes Jisung’s offered hand nonetheless. They both laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, their distance getting closer. 

Jisung holds Chenle’s waist awkwardly while Chenle giggles, because he’s ticklish, but later calms down enough to put his arms around Jisung’s neck. 

They both know it’s already the second song by the different lyrics spat out by both Mark and Hyuck, Jeno joining them. They laugh at them. 

“They’re dorks,” Chenle whispers against Jisung’s neck. Jisung shivers, but nods nonetheless. “You’re a dork too,” Chenle adds and Jisung laughs at that. 

No point in denying. “I am,” he replies, and he feels Chenle hug him now. It’s unhealthy. His heartbeat is quite defeaning, but then he’s really comfortable. 

“You are. A stupid, oblivious dork.” 

Jisung smiles. “You, too. A beautiful dork.” 

Chenle socks him in the gut lightly. “Fuck you,” he says and Jisung laughs out loud. “Jisung…” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you actually like me?” 

“I wouldn’t kiss you if I don’t. I’m not like that.” 

“Oh, right. Hopeless romantic.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Whatever you call it.” 

“But really?” 

“What do you mean ‘really’?” 

“Really, you like me?” 

“Really,” Jisung replies. He smiles at Chenle’s sudden silence. “You’re blushing now, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

Another silence. Well, slightly. The crowd is still singing along to the third song. 

“I feel your heartbeat,” Chenle says. 

Jisung raises a brow. “Is it fast?” 

“No. It’s peaceful now. It was fast before,” Chenle says. “You’re comfortable." 

“So are you.” 

Chenle looks up at him. “Just so you know, I like you too.”

Jisung bites his lip, feeling surreal that he just heard those words. 

He never expected that. He just… well, he never expected anything. He’s speechless.

“I— Uh, thank you?” 

Chenle laughs at his response. “Stupid git.” 

“Hey, don’t you insult me in Harry Potter!” 

Chenle smiles fondly at him, his cheek whiskers appearing. 

“I like you so, so much.” 

This time, it’s Chenle’s turn to let him feel his feelings. A kiss, a proper one, lingering longer than the first. 

_Feel my feelings_. 

🌅

“ _They had an ordinary life, full of ordinary things— if love can be called that._ ” 

Jisung is like the sea. Deep, dark and mysterious. A rather accurate description. However, it only takes one risk taker to explore the depth to him, the mysteries to him. Chenle did that. 

Chenle is like the sunset. A gentle reminder of rest. Of peace. A fitting description. And Jisung, well, he’s more than ready to stare at the sunset for how long. 

Blue seas and pink sunsets. A beautiful match, a beautiful picture. A match paired by no other, the artists fighting for the perfect capture of it’s naked beauty. It’s a match worth fighting for. 

Just like Chenle and Jisung. 

🏹

thank u for reading! i made a twt solely for my fics, and you can find it [here!](https://twitter.com/sungleholic?s=09)


End file.
